


all is fair in... bug catching?

by Okumen



Series: DWRP [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Dreamwidth Roleplay, Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Cerealia, Gen, Roleplay Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A granny is out to catch bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all is fair in... bug catching?

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for Mio at Cerealia's Secret Santa exchange. Happy Holidays!

In the middle of winter, most people in Cerealia was busy running around preparing gifts, between avoiding rampaging robots or avoiding whatever else was going wrong this time. One person who wasn't, was Shihoudou.

Instead, she was flying around on one of her clouds, looking for insects to catch. Or people to bug, it was all the same anyway.

When she leans forward to look out over the edge of the cloud because she heard voices below, her hat slipped off her head and crashed to the ground, causing the boy it almost hit to jump high. In the middle of the air, a net wrapped around him, and he was suddenly lifted. "Hello, Beetle-chan!" says the cheerful woman, who has trapped him in her bug net.

"Granny!" He's dumped on the cloud, and he thinks that he'll fall right through because you can't sit on a cloud, right? Even though Shihoudou is sitting on it. When Patamon flies up to them, the old samurai woman greets him as well, "And Rhino-chan is here too!" How was Patamon a rhino, anyway? Even potato made more sense than that.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, and she grins. "I'm glad you asked!" she said, loudly. "I'm collecting bugs!"

"Why? How many do you have? At Christmas?"

"Because it's fun and of course I'm doing it at Christmas, isn't that the best time?" He didn't think so, but before he got to point out that it was far too cold for bugs this time of the year, she went on. "And I have one this far!" She points at him. "A little beetle!"

"I'm not a beetle, I'm a person," he says, and she laughs. "You're a personbeetle!" she says. She sounds as if that is obvious. He cradles Patamon in his arms as he watches her bend down over the edge of the cloud to pick up her hat. It has left a hole in the street. "Is your hat heavy?" he asks, she shakes her head as she ties the hat in place. "Nope! Not to granny! Wanna try it?" She looks like she's about to untie the strap under her chin again. He shakes his head. "I'll die," he says, because if the ground looked like that, he would look way worse.

"Aw, shame."

"How are we on a cloud?" he asks, diverting her attention. "Oh! Because it's my cloud!" she explains, patting the hilt of her sword. "Awesome, right?"

"You could really make it a whiter Christmas with it."

She laughs again. "Wanna see me trip people with this white Christmas?"

He supposes that might be fun.


End file.
